FJ011
Synopsis Justin has a rematch against Falkner Andrew with some interference. Summary Justin's rematch with Falkner begins, and Falkner again opens with Hoothoot while Justin chooses Eevee. The referee the begins the match, and the challenger is granted the first attack. Justin has Eevee dash forth with Quick Attack. Falkner believes Justin has learned nothing, still using blatant direct attacks. He commands Hoothoot to stop the attack with Confusion; however, Eevee transitions into Double Team, which evades Hoothoot's psychic glare. Justin commands Quick Attack once more; the clones dissipate and Eevee charges in striking Hoothoot twice at high speed. When Eevee attacks for the third time, Hoothoot launches Extrasensory. Eevee jumps over the attack and fire a Shadow Ball. Falkner says his Pokemon is Normal-Type, so Ghost-Type attack will have no effect. Justin says Hoothoot will still feel the impact of the explosion from where the attack lands. Eevee fires the Shadow Ball at Hoothoot's feet, but Falkner tells his Pokemon to jump . Hoothoot jumps meters above Eevee and evades the Shadow Ball as well the impact from the explosion. Justin is surprised by the Pokemon's jumping abilities; Falkner explains that Hoothoot are best at jumping and Justin should have done more research if he wanted to win. Hoothoot then fires an Extrasensory but Eevee matches the attack with Shadow Ball for an explosion. When the smoke clears, Falkner discovers Totodile on Justin's side of the field. He asks what happened to Eevee and Justin simply says he recalled it and sent out Totodile. The referee starts the match between Totodile and Hoothoot, and Falkner commands Hoothoot to use Roost. The Flying-Type glows white to recover its wounds. Justin says he'd be a fool to pass this up and commands Water Gun, pummeling Hoothoot during mid-healing. Justin orders Totodile to keep up with the attack, which forces Hoothoot to crash into the gym wall. Hoothoot is incapacitated but Totodile is also running out of stamina. Totodile steps forward to add more impact to his attack. Totodile ultimately runs out of breath, so Falkner orders Extrasensory. Justin laughs and Falkner demands to know what's so funny. The referee refers Falkner to Hoothoot who was knocked out by the continuous impact of Totodil's attack. Falkner begrudgingly recalls Hoothoot and sends out his second Pokemon, Pidgeotto, who immediately takes flight. The referee begins the match and Pidgeotto slams Totodile with a powerful Gust, throwing the Water-Type in to the air. Justin tells Totodile to aim its Water Gun the heart of the Gust. Pidgeotto ceases its attack to dodge Totodile's, but the Big Jaw Pokemon still plummets to the ground. Falkner gives Totodile no time to crash and has Pidgeotto strike Totodile Quick Attack. Totodile crashes to the ground, but rises to its feet. Falkner orders Air Slash, sending saw-like air blades to attack Totodile. Justin orders Water Gun and it fire it in horizontally. Totodile launches the attack as Justin commands, destroying some of the air disks but not all of them, sustaining some attacks. Pidgeotto dashes at high speed with Quick Attack. Pidgeooto strikes Totodile, who latches onto the Flying-Type with Bite. Pidgeotto tries to shake off Totodile, but Totodile teeth glow from white to light blue with Ice Fang. Pidgeotto's wing subsequently freezes. Justins taunts that Pidgeotto cannot use Twist without its wing, and the ice is too heavy to fly and use Quick Attack. Therefore, the Bird Pokemon is a sitting duck, and Totodile pummels Pidgeotto with Water Gun, shattering the ice on its wing, but having the Flying-Type crash into the gym wall unable to battle. With Pidgeotto's defeat, Justin is declared the winner of the battle. Major Events *Justin defeats Falkner in a rematch to earn the Zephyr Badge *Justin contacts Professor Elm, who allows Justin to keep Totodile For a list of all major events in this anime, please see Major Events (First Journey). Characters Humans *Justin *Andrew *Falkner *Earl *Referee *Students Pokemon *Eevee (Justin's) *Totodile (Wild) *Hoothoot (Falkner's) *Pidgeotto (Falkner's) Category:First Journey Category:Episodes with Gym Battles